Chronicles of Agents
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: The many stories of the many Agents that have come and gone in the many years of the time the Matrix has been running. From the first thought of an Agent to beyond the end of Smith. Through Purpose and Exile, they hold many stories. All of the Agents.


Birth  
  
The Architect smiles at his televisions, his portals, gate ways to the rest of his beautiful world. Mentally he began a countdown from ten. He smiles as if it is the New Year, and there is an excellent party he must attend to. Then it he finally finished.  
  
"One." He said.  
  
Then one by one the televisions go dark, and he turns his chair to the other side of his room.  
  
Zion has been destroyed for the second time...  
  
Begin the reboot of the third Matrix...  
  
Delete and restore programs...  
  
He waits for a moment, still smiling. Then as slowly as they darkened, the televisions turned on again, showing humans restarting their lives.  
  
And soon the rebels outside, as chosen by The One will create Zion. In exactly ten months and six days the first freeing of a child of sixteen will be freed. Legends will start about The One. Zion will grow. Ships will be made. An Army will rise. A war that could never be won will begin. Then Zion will fall. The One will die. And it will all begin again.  
  
This is the cycle. This is how it is when small creatures won't accept perfection. Of course changes can be made along the cycles.  
  
Then the Architect looks over to left door, the door that will forever lead The One program into the Source. And he waits.  
  
  
  
The Source is light, The Source is code, The Source is the most amazing thing he's ever seen. It is the first thing he's ever seen.  
  
Falling is the most amazing thing that has happened to him. Falling is the first thin that has ever happened to him. He was falling. Or at least what he had thought as falling. Yes, falling down with the green coding that can barely be seen in the light of the coding. He stares up at light that he came from, and with his fresh mind, realizes it created him, and he should thank it.  
  
Then something he couldn't see pulled his head back as he fell. And something happened, that made him want to scream. When he opened his mouth to do so, there was no voice that pierced the silence.  
  
It was pain.  
  
It was programming being put into him, into his shell. Green coding rushing into him, relentless. Endless amounts of information all rushing inside him, trying to make sense to him. Trying to make him understand it. All this knowledge, rushing to find a place inside him. The millions of codes rushing and reforming to go to their registered places.  
  
Then they formed him a voice, and he screamed.  
  
And as he fell it becomes clear, they have formed him a suit, and sunglasses.  
  
Soon subroutines come to him, and commands. The main purpose of his being. The rules he must obey in order to succeed in his purpose. Rules upon rules upon more rules to make sure he stays within measures. Then knowledge. How to hold a gun, weak points of the human body. What is a human. And Kung-Fu.  
  
And he hits whatever the ground is.  
  
Then he opens his eyes. His eyes are blue.  
  
  
  
The Left door opens, and out steps a man in a suit. It is enough to make the Architect smile.  
  
"I am..." The man in the suit begins.  
  
He shifts his head, listening to his voice. And he looks down at his hands, and he studies them. He begins his programming, and begins a sense of who and what he is. And there is a name in his head.  
  
"I am Smith." He says, and faces the Architect. Notice he does not say Agent.  
  
The Architect finally fully smiles.  
  
"Yes! Yes you are!" The Architect declares.  
  
The Architect is proud of himself, proud of his work, proud of his new Agents.  
  
"I know...what I must do." Smith tilts his head.  
  
"Yes, your purpose. Well, we must wait for others." The Architect says.  
  
"Yes, the others." Smith nods and turns to the door again.  
  
Then one after the other they come.  
  
"I am Agent Brown." The last, and smallest one says.  
  
"I am Agent Jones." Replies the tallest.  
  
"I am Agent Smith." He now says Agent.  
  
Then the newly formed team turns to the overjoyed Architect.  
  
They stare at each other, seeing nothing. They don't look at Smith and see a leader. They don't know they will be anymore than what they already are, they are after all made to not be anything more. They don't know they'll drift into people. Smith doesn't know how he will evolve, and how he will sooner or later start to be the one that stands in front of Jones and Brown, the one that does all the talking. The one that interrogates. Jones and Brown don't know how far they will drift from Smith, how far he will leave them behind. How long they will wait for him to come back. They don't know how much they will depend on each other after Smith is gone.  
  
This is all they are now. This is the one moment that they are equals, now as they stare at each other, learn each other.  
  
Then as they turn to the right, to go out that door, to join the rest of the world, and find the Agent Mainframe. It is Smith who goes through the door first, and that is it. They aren't equals anymore.  
  
This was their birth. They're creation as replacements of the first and previous Agents.  
  
They are better, they're great, and their reign will last for cycles to come. They will be the Agents rebels will come to recognize, distinguish, and fear.  
  
They, themselves will change in the coming time as well, but those are different stories.  
  
Then they see their car, and it is Smith who decides to go in the back, leaving Jones to drive, and Brown to sit in the passenger's seat.  
  
For one moment in their entire existences they were equals, and now they look at that moment in the past. No one realizes how much they will miss it.  
  
The car begins to drive away, into a future to them is unknown, and to them they don't care. They don't care now. It is quiet in the car.  
  
This is how they are at their birth.  
  
"Smith?" Brown asks.  
  
Smith turns.  
  
"Yes?" He asks.  
  
"Didn't you say something?" Brown asks.  
  
"No." Smith is confused.  
  
"I thought I heard you."  
  
"It is the earpieces." Jones says.  
  
They look at each other.  
  
"Yes, the earpieces." Smith says.  
  
"Oh." Brown says.  
  
And that is all. It is nothing to them. They do not understand how big this connection between the three of them will become. How a simply thing as an earpiece could make everything so much better.

They look beyond their car, at the world outside. The lights, the noise, the...smells. It is all new. And every human walking by is a sight to see.

For they are live they shall soon end.

Then Smith looks into his jacket, to see his gun. He tilts his head, as he gently and cautiously reaches for it. It is his first time holding it, and he is suspiscious of it. He wonders if it could really kill a human. He gently rocks it, and examines it.

Brown looks over at him, knowing what he is doing through the earpieces.

The gun is long a slick, as dark as the tie he now wears. Inside it's long, metal outier are bullets. Eight bullets. He knows it will be enough to kill. He holds it with one hand, and pretends to aim at a human. Yest it is a fine weapon. It will kill.

Desert Eagle, a fitting name.

The gun is put away, and Smith nod the Brown, obviously talking without speaking through earpieces as they will do for cycles and cycles.

He is then gently, for he likes this machine, as he puts the gun back into his jacket.

This begins a new future.   
  
Everything is new.  
  
Because today they are born.

Part One of many to come. This is a Series that will include many original ideas, and around three fanfictions i have already written. This Series will explore the stories untold in the many years of their existance. Including the forgotten Agents Cain and Abel, who now are Exiles and belong to the Merovingian.

Please R/R


End file.
